Truth Or Dare
by LoveMusicGrl
Summary: After a game of truth or dare 2 people fall for her hard but she dosen't know who to chose. "geez Munroe, i just wanted to say that 'Mack Falls' is holding its weekly Truth or Dare night" after one night her life will be changed. CONTAINS FEMSLASH
1. First Comes Tawni Then Chad

**Hey everyone i just wanna say thanks to the people who told me to go on with the show and this was suppose to be a strong T but i then wrote more and got out of hand. Sorry well Happy Valentine's Day or as my best friend calls it Single Awareness Day! Hope you enjoy the chpater that took forever to write and please tell me if i should go on with the story or just keep it a one-shot. Thanks! **

**M: Contains Slight Sexual Content and Femelash.**

**

* * *

**

I was on my way to the meeting for 'So Random!' and walkin down the pastey hallway i ran into the claimed 'jerk-throb' Chad Dylan Cooper "watch it Munroe." i then said "sorry did't know we were using last names Cooper." i said as a comeback "geez Munroe, i just wanted to say that 'Mack Falls' is holding its weekly Truth or Dare game." "why would i wanna come to your Truth or Dare party?" he took a step back and said "thought you could use some fun in your life of pure-ness" i winced and felt anger take over and said "pure-ness? I am not PURE! I am more badass then you ever will be" i saw a couple heads turn and poked him when i said "more badass" he did a fake gasp and said "Ms. Munroe a badass? I would love to see that Sonny." he almost laughed and i said "fine you wanna see badass wait till i come to your stupid Truth or Dare." i then heard him whisper to himself "its at 8." then he spoke louder and said "it starts at 8! Can get crazy with our dares. Bring your whole cast for a matter of fact. Makes it more fun." i then said "fine"

"fine!"

"Good"

"Good!" i yelled

"So are we good!" he yelled back "Not till i show you how badass i can be at your Truth Or Dare!" "Fine! "Fin- seriously this again!" then i stomped away to my meeting. When l arrived at the meeting i am greeted by angry glare's "umm sorry." i say embarresed "now that sonny is here lets get started" i felt now akward i listened to Marshall lecture about how we need more sketch ideas and about Nico and Grady always being late to work. But the whole time my head was stuck thinking about dare's. But also what to do when i say truth instead of dare. In the middle of my thoughts i felt my phone vibrate and i pulled it under the table to check it.

"Cant wait to see badass Sonny - CDC (greatest actor of our generation)"

i groaned and everyone looked at me. "sorry again, mom being annoying and paranoid." i put my phone away and felt it vibrate again "Sonny bring your best dares. - CDC (greatest actor of our generation)" i put it away again and soon the tourture of the meeting was over. I then went to my room and looked up good dare's. I looked over the text messages to see if there were hidden message in it but it failed. "Sonny!" i heard i tawni yell and i jumped "what tawni im right here." actually now that reminds me "tawni wait a minuete im calling grady and nico." she shook her head and as soo as i heard nico's voice i told him to come to my dressing room and bring grady too." once everyone was at my dressing room (expect zora) i tell them about the party and they all agree to make it living hell for them.

About half an hour before 8 i grabbed my sexy black pumps and slipped on a a crop shirt that went down to my belly button with some yoga pants on. I was determined to get Chad to beileve i was a true badass and mine. I looked at my outfit and thought it looked sexy yet comfertble. I smiled and walked out to 'Mackenzie Falls'.

Walking over to 'Mackenzie Falls' i saw Tawni in what she was wearing to the meeting, Nico was wearing a brown v-neck so black skinny jeans and converse with a fedora hat and grady well, cheese pants.

When we all got to 'Mackenzie Falls' they seem to be waiting all in their uniforms. But when i entered, it seemed like they all were staring at me. I blushed and said "hey everyone" they were pratically drooling."Ok, guys lets play." i winked and they all melted. I sat on the royal purple couch and everyone took a seat in a big circle. "who's going first" portlyn said. Not being one bit scared i said "i will". Portlyn took her time "truth or dare" i smiled and said dare "ok i dare you to make out with tawni." she said with a smug grin. "i told you that we do crazy dare's" Chad said putting on a proud smile. I then sat down next to tawni and cupped her face in my hands and leaned in forward. I felt her lips touch mine and we started slow and sweet. She sucked on my bottom lip and gained entrance. She put her arms around my neck and contiuned faster kissing and then when it got too intense i pulled away.

"Wow Sonny… i heard penelope said and then i said "Chad truth or dare" he sat there and then said "Dare me Munroe." i raised an eyebrow and said "I dare you to make out with the badest kisser here" his eyes shot to Penelope and widened then over to Chloe. "ok Chad ready?" Penelope like she was annocing that she was gonna kiss him right there and now. "Sonny are you sure you dont want to uh do three shots of vodka down?" he said nervously i nodded and said "go ahead or does badass sonny already win?" i gained high fives from everyone from 'So Random!' and smiled. "fine i will do it. Penelope you better hav gotten better!" he said. Both Penelope and Chad leaned in and started kissing and soon after a couple minuete's chad pulled back and said "you improved. Not the best but better" then sitting back he said "Hey sonny what are you doing with 'Mackenzie Falls'? What is everyone doing here?" Zora said getting angry. "We putting make-up on each other to see who is prettier. Tawni or Portlyn." she shuddered and mad a disguested face and said "ok well then i will be going home then" i frowned and got up and walked over to hug her "bye zora, see ya tomorrow" i walked with her out side and watched her mom picked her up. I waved and then once out of sight i ran back and saw nico taking about 7 shots and counts of vodka. "Hey everyone." i smiled then winked. "Chad! Come here!" i waved him down and the rest of them whistled. I smiled and when he was next to me i said "hey can you do me a favor" he nodded and i whispered the task into his ear. He nodded again and we both walked to our seats.

I then waited till Trevor's turn and he said "Sonny. Truth or Dare?" i smiled and said "Dare me good Trevor." he smiled and "7 mins in havean with… Chad" i shook my head and said "seriously!" he smiled and said "yeah." i walked over to the blue marble bathroom. Everything was blue the toliet, sink, even a hot tub and shower/bath. Once me and Chad were locked in the bathroom i heard crys from my cast saying "Dont do it Sonny" and "Try to resit it!" i smiled at the efforts but then i slammed my lips onto Chad's and skimed Chad's bottom lips and realized that the kiss with Tawni was playful and this was just true and passionate. I loved Chad but now i felt something for Tawni. I started unbuttoning his shirt and felt his toned Chabs. I smiled and my tongue entered Chad's mouth. He then startes to put his hands up my shirt and and he took it off quickly revealing my black lace bra and i put my hands though his hair and smiled i pulled back while my arms were arm his neck still i stared into his blue pools of eyes.i smiled again then kissed him. I then turned around and sat on the counter and contiuned. After a couple seconds we heard a knock on the door and quickly stopped and before opening the door he stopped me and started kissing my neck. "oh chad…" i moaned and said "hmm…" i felt releif from my neck and there in it's place a red mark show i was his. I pecked him on the lips and walked out. Proud i said so now i guess i dare "Penelope to go and strip down for the rest of the game. Except kept your bra and panties on." she groaned. Everyone knew here Penelope was a bad kisser and bad looking uneather hee clothing ( if your wonderin how i know well deven wanted have sex with her so they did and then her told everyone she looked awful with no clothes and you could see her bones, its gross too) she took off all her clothes and was left in a bra and panties and i heard chuckle's and laugh's. She then said "hey stop the laughing" she said whining. Me and Chad exchanged looks of humor and said "Penelope, dare someone." i said trying ti change subjects. "Chad Truth or Dare" he looked confused and whispered in his ear "Truth" then he said to her "Truth" she smiled and said "Is Sonny a virgin?" my face then went blank.I then went to whisper in his ear but then he said "No" everyone spits out what theybare drinking over eating and of coarse Penelope says "with who" i then said "with Chad" everyone gasped but Penelope who said "of coarse you did, how was it?" i but a lovey dovey smile on and kissed Chad. "Out of this world." Chad smirked.

Chad then turned to Tawni and said "Truth or Dare Blondie?" she then corrected him and said "It's Tawni, and Dare me" he then stroke his invisible merlin beard and said "I Dare you to get up and take 4 shots of Vodka and then go and make out with the person you like." how could he do this! The person she liked? She liked nobody except herself! "Fine!" she said and grabbed the bottle from the table in from of her and then took four shot glasses and poured the drinks till done. Once done she took the first one and drank it fast then contiuned the same thing with the rest. "Ok Blondie time to make out with your crush." I then did not want to see this so I got up and said "i will be right back" I then patted Tawni on the back and walked to my dressing room. I then walked into it to find Tawni there and said "Why did you leave? You knew I liked you" she sounded totally drunk (witch was an understatment), and yep you guessed it she was totally drunk. "Tawni why are you here? Your suppose to be at the game." she then stumbled over and said "i kissed trevor and said I had to go thow up." wow clever for drunken beauty. "Ok so we dont need to do this now. Can we talk later?" I said backing up into my corner of the room. She then stumbled over more and she tripped over something and fell on me.

**(Warning Femelash content is coming up and wanted to warn you!) **

I tried to push her off but she kissed me again. Soon her toungue was in my mouth playing with mine and I pulled away and stood up and walked over to the loepard print couch and sat down. She followed soon and sat down next to me. She thengave me another kiss. When the kissed started it immdently she pushed her tounge again into my mouth and shoved it down my throat nearly gagging me. So I sucked on her lip and flinged my arms around her and she sucked on my top lip while I sucked her bottom one. I then felt her sit on my lap and her hands found themself's into my hair and felt one hand on my ass squeazing it. I gasped and basically did what she did at first and shoved my tongue down her throat and felt her pull off my shirt and took off her jacket then took my hands and put them on her shirt and I pulled it off. I pulled my lips off hers and put them on her neck and sucked on it hard. I heard a few moan's and smiled then started kissing her down her body when I reached her breast's I kisses all the way down and around her bra and then contiuned down her body then back up to her lips and used my tounge to play with her's. I then left a moan escape my lips and felt her smile and I then grabbed her thigh and went to my small room where I change and started grinding her fast and shoved my tongue down her throat and went faster with the grinding. She went to unclasp my bra but I stoped her and just kissed her. I then felt her grinding back harder then I was and stopped.

**(Ok the Femelash action is over, it may get instense for some chapter's so just a warning) **

I then pulled my lips off her's and smiled and said "lets get back to the game." I then grabbed her hand and intertwined with mine and walked back smiling. When we got back the boys looked at us like we were crazy and the girls were whispering. I sat back down next to Chad and said "had to get something to eat and found Tawni" I lied. He nodded and it was Tawni's turn to chose someone to truth or dare. "Sonny, Truth or Dare?" she said raising an eyebrow. I said "Dare" she smiled then said "I dare you to make out with me." Trevor being the smart ass he is said "Come back for second's Tawni?" she pushed him onto the floor and I sat next to her.i then started to kiss her slowly and then started playing with her tougne harshly. I sucked on her lip and she shoved her tougne down my throat and Chad tapped me on the shoulder and said "its been 13 mins your done" I pulled back and went back to my seat to leave a kiss hungry Tawni. The game went on a little more intense then we switched to "Never have i" we all grabbed as many shot glasses as we could and nico grabbed the Vodka. We sat back down and it went in a circle I started "Never have I kissed a girl" then me,Tawni,Chad,Trevor,Portlyn and Penelope took a shot. Chad went next saying " Never have I had sex" the same people took a shot but this time Grady joined leaving Devon and Nico shotless. "Never have I had a drink" everyone that time took a shot and Chole said "Never have I done something embrassing" everyone again took a shot and the game went on for about another hour till we all fell asleep to "Nightmare On Elm Street" **( I LOVE THAT MOVIE!)**

I woke up and saw the clock read 2:05. I tried moving but sawchad knocked out laying all over me. I grabbed his two arms and moved them slowly and then snaked myself out of the grasp of Chad and walked back to my dressing room to find Tawni awake and throwing up in our bathroom. "Sonny?" she said from the bathroom and I went to hold her hair and when Tawni looked up her eyes were red and I saw her crying. "Sonny don't lie to me, did you like making out with me?" I nodded and gave her a tissue and she blowed her nose into it and threw it away. She then brushed her teeth and used mouth wash. After she was done I kissed her slowly and sweet. I pulled back to see a happy and smiling Tawni. "Well we got some time before they wake up. Wanna start where we stopped?" Tawni smiled. I pulled her into a kiss and grabbed her thigh then pulled her into the same room where I grinded her. Then slammed my lips on to her and started our instant make out session. I started dry humping her while fighting for victory in our tougne fight. I felt her push though my lips but pushed back and though her's. I pushed my lips harder against hers and put my guard down and she pushed her tougne down my throat and as it went down I start to do a mixed of grinding and dry humping. It went on as a battle between tougne's till I heard a knock at the pulled and I pulled apart and ran to my side of the room and said "Come In!". Chad walked in tired and in a white v-neck and boxer's so he said "Hey we need to talk Sonny" I smiled my innacceot smile and walked out with him and followed him back to his room. "Sonny im sorry about the game and well I just-" I cut him off quickly with a deep kiss and played with his tougne like I had just done with Tawni and he pulled away quickly "Is that Coco Moco Coco your wearing?" I froze for a second and said "Yeah. Tawni let me have one from her lifetime supply of them." then we contiuned making out for about another hour then fell asleep in each other's arms

**

* * *

SOO THAT WAS LONG! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND SORRY FOR THE SONNY/TAWNI ROMANCE INSTEAD OF CHANNY BUT IT DOES HAPPEN! THANKS FOR R&R-ING!**

**xoxo, Liz**


	2. The First Date

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews on this story! i would like to give shout-outs to the people who did reveiw!**

**firelady101 ~ Thanks for telling me not to listen to the haters and contiune the story. Also and thanks for telling me my story was good.**

**iloveMeandonlyMe0721 ~ Its Channy**

**It'sLittleMe ~ Thanks for the second reveiw**

**StemiFanChanny ~ First Reveiw and Thanks for telling me to go on!**

**Also to all the annoymous reveiwer that did not leave a name. they all said they loved it.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with arms around me tightly and my head in the chest of Chad. I flutfered my eyes open and saw a toned muscular chest infront of me. I smiled and thought of how last night had happened and i smiled more. "Sonshine, wake up" i heard him say softly and i smiled and said "im up" also softly and kissed his chest softly and led my sweet kisses up his neck to his lips. "Good morning to you too." i giggled and then got up to go to the bathroom. I looked around the room and saw one of his old shirts and put it on. I then walked out and he said "wow you look better in my shirts than me." (does that make sense?) i smiled and walked over to him and kissed him again. But soon i felt something coming up and ran over to the toliet. I then flew the lid up and lost my cookies. "Chad!" i said before throwing up again. I flushed the toliet and then looked in the mirror and grabbed a tissue and wipped my mouth and looked deeper and saw bloodshot eyes and a red nose. "Chad am i beautiful?" i said feeling like crap. "You always are, sonshine." he took a stand of hair and tucked it behind my ear and i nuzzled my head in his chest while he stroke my hair. I looked up and said "would you ever go out with me?" he looked down and said "Are you asking me out Munroe?" i nodded and he said "Yes i would love too." i smiled and went back to the toliet again.

~ 2 Hours Later ~

I walked back to my dressing room hand in hand with Chad and i smiled the whole way back. We ran intoTawni and i could feel the bad tension but i squeezed harder on his hand and walked faster. "Chad i cant wait for tonight!" i giggled and said jubietly and pecked him on the lips "Me too Sonshine." i smiled again and we walked the rest of the way back to my dressing my room. When we got there i gave him a goodbye and pecked him on the lips again. But this time i could not escape his lips and i just gave in, i sucked on his lip and he did the same. After a little while i skimed my tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance and it was granted and started playing woth his tongue. After a while of playing we were intruppted by a pissed off Tawni. I did not know what she was thinking of when she stopped our makeout scene but she looked pissed as hell. "Tawni" "Sonny" i then shook me head a little "Chad i will take to you later." i pecked him on the cheek and he walked off. "Tawni what did I do wrong?" she sat down "You played with my emotions! Thats whats wrong." she sat and pouted "What did i do last night that was so bad?" i said curiously "you made out with me! 3 times! Then at 2 in the morning when i was loosin my cookies you told me i was beautiful. Thats what you did!... You made me fall for you Sonny." i walked backwards feeling for the doornob and opened the door "Tawni i gotta go." i tried walking out but she closed the door and tackled me "Sonny you little sexy tease." she forced a kiss onto me next. My other hand was in her hair. She immedently shoved her tongue into my mouth and she played with my tongue. I sucked on her lip and then felt the room on the ground i then said between breathe's "Hey Tawni i was give you a surpise. She then nodded her head and i added "keep your eyes closed." she did as i told her and slipped from her grasp and grabbed my bag with all my stuff in it and quietly walked out of the room. I shut the door quietly and grabbed my room key and locked the door so she could not get out quickly. I then walked to the prop room and did the same to my side of the dressing room and quickly ran to my convetible and drove off to my house. Once i arrived i saw my mom and quickly ran to my room to switch from the dress before she could see me in it.  
I got to my room and locked it. I grabbed a light blue tank and some sweats and laid them on my bed and striped down then put the clothes on. I walked out of my room and saw my mom then hugged her. "hey mom." i smiled hugly "i have a date tonight" i saod with a boy crush smile "Oh sweetie who is it! Trevor?Devon? Or Chad!" i smiled again hugly and said "Chad!" she hugged me tighter and we did a happy dance. "Sonny before you go on this date you gotta show me the dress your wearing." i groaned and then went to my room to grab my phone, i saw a some text messages from Tawni "Sonny where are you?", "Sonny we gotta talk!" , "Sonny i really like you.", "Sonny call me when you get this. :)", "Hey sorry for spamming your inbox.", "See ya tomorrow ;)". I deleted them all and then was left with couple Chad messages. "Hey Sonny cant wait till our date 8!" i looked at the clock 7:24. I then yelled "Hes coming at 8 Mom!" i heard her then reply "Ok!" i smiled and grabbed the yellow dress tawni gave me and put it on. It was really tigh ended a couple inches from mod thigh and had ruffles on it too. I then went to the bathroom and did my hair and makeup.

I got done and looked at the clock 7:55. I then walked out wearing the dress and black lace up heels. My hair was up in a messy bun with a couple lose strand of hair floating and had light yellow eyeshadow on and i smiled at her speechless reation "Sonny you look gorgous!" she said smiling brightly. I heard the doorbell and walked over to the door. I then heard my phone go off and saw a text message from tawni "Hey wanna go out tonight?" I bit my lip and texted "what time?" she texted back "8?" I I texted back "Sorry can't were moving tonight." a long wait time and I heard a knock at the door and grabbed my mother before she could awnser the door. I waited to make it look like I was busy and opened the door on the third knock. "Hey sonny." he quickly scanned me and said "wow... you look way better then me right now" I blushed and looked at Chad and did a quick up and down look over and said "Well I can see you put lots of effort into your tux." I smiled and winked then turned around and said "Mom go watch the falls." she then said "Nope im good!" I smiled "Go watch the falls" and she headed for the couch "In your room!" I said and she went in and I heard the door close then I said "Thanks for the ame of Truth or Dare yesterday." "Yet I dont think that if that never happened this would not be happening." I got confused and said "What do you mean?" "I mean that I would never get the courage to ask you out." I did a slight aw and then I put my arm around his and walked out happily. Once we got out to his car he opened the passenger side and I said "you really expect me to ride shotgun? I wanna drive." then he laughed alittle and said " No one drives Porsha" I raised an eyebrow and said "Not even if I left you for someone else?" he shook his head "ok fine drive Porsha. But tell nobody" "yay!" I said and he walked to the other said and opened to door for me and I got in and said "Keys?" he threw them to me while he got in on the other side and I almost left without him. He shut the door and I put my foot slowly on the pettle and I turned to make a left then a right and I saw the place I was aiming for and drove faster. "Chad do you mind take out?" he then shook his head and said "No... Why?" I then drove a little faster and soon we got there. I opened the door and immdently heard the waves crashing and the moon was like a spotlight on the beach and I heard palm trees in the wind and the dress was whipped up in the wind and I ran down the beach into the sand. I took of my shoe's and ran more and felt the water. "Chad come on!" I saw him run over and take his shoe's off and rolled his ends of the pants up and I laughed "Seriously chad you gotta do that?" I smiled "yes these are dry clean only!" I smiled and said "You know what! Lets just strip down and swim!" I noticed that he started doing as I had suggested and I struggled at first but Chad helped me pull the dress down and I exposed my strapless bra and then went down to my panties and he started taking his boxers off and I covered my eyes "Chad! I meant swim in our underwear!" I then ran in the water deeper and uncovered them and laughed. "Chad come on over here!" I then smiled bigger and he said while running over "Sonny you have the bigest smile ever. And the brightest ever, You could warm a heart that was cold." I smiled more and said "Chad what are we?" "I dont know Sonny. We are on a date I dont know, friends or a couple or what I just want to know as much as you do." "Can we just be something other then nothing?" I smiled.

"Yeah." but then what I did next was not what I planned and I kissed him. I soo then follwed with fliging my arms over his neck and we did the most simple thing and it was sweet as candy. I sucked on his lip and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and we played together. I smiled and pulled back still with my arms around his neck I smiled bigger and he put a lose strand of hair behind my ear and said "Sonny you know you dont deserve me. You deseve someone much better." I smiled and said "Your right." then his smiled and faded and said "I may not deseve Chad Dylan Cooper but I do deseve Chad." I then kissed kissed him again and soon I felt him pull back and say "Thanks" I smiled and said "First on back to the sand win!" then I let go of his neck and ran away to the sand. I looked back and he was catching up. After a little more time I saw him in front of me and I did what any actress would do. I felt to the ground and said "Chad! Help!" I grabbed my ankle and said "Its my ankle I tripped and fell but it did something to my ankle please help!" i said in a needy voice and and he came running over and said "Sonny oh my god. Let me just carry you back to the sand." he picked me up and I said a couple "Ows" while he picked me up. "Sonny please dont say that I makes me feel even more bad." I then was placed in the sand and I stood up "Ha can not beileve you fell for that again! I win!" he laughed then picked me up over his shoulder and I kept hitting him and he carried more over to the bench and put me down. I looked around and saw that a table was set up and candle lit with some take out pizza from Vinny's. "Really Chad this is what you wanted to do?" "Yeah and this" then he picked me up and put me down a couple feet away from the tablle then I smiled "Now what" "This" and threw a bucket of water on me "Cooper!" I growled slash yelled and ran over to him and pushed him into the sand. "Come on Sonny lets just eat now." I smiled nad nodded. I walked over to the table and bit into the pizza. Chad bit into his and said "So do you like it?" "Yeah, how did you know?" he raised an eyebrow "Just a feeling." after the small talk and easting I headed back to the car and opened the trunk looking for something "A Ha!" I said and grabbed the blacket and walked over near a palm tree and where the moon was best lit up as a spotlight and laid it down. I sat down on the blacket looking at the moon and chad joined me he laided down instaid and said "the north star will always show you your way home if you ever get lost Sonny." I smiled again saying "But do you see the milky way?" he nodded "If you look closly you can see the little dipper."

"Sonny will you ever leave me?" I then shook my head "No, never will I leave you." I laid down and becked him on the lips then wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my head into his chest smiling "Goodnight Chad." I then heard a faint "Goodnight Sonshine." I then smiled knowing what happened was meant to be.

* * *

**Also just for some info for some reason i think my account was hacked so if at anytime the end of the story does not have "Xoxo Liz" then its not me, because im gonna be doing that so you guys know**

**XOXO,**

**Liz**


	3. Waking Up To Reality

**hey guys sorry i have not updated in a long time! i got grounded and well i am off limits to internet, my ipod, certain foods and more. just because i have an E in langange arts and a D in science. im basically on lock down but right now im suppose to be emailing myself something to print out at school sooo... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn who is calling this early in the morning!" I groaned "Sonny just ignore it!" Chad also groaned. I looked at the caller ID and saw "TAWNI" "Why the hell is she calling this early in the morning?" I touched the 'AWNSER' button on the screen and heard her say "Your not at your house packing!" damn how did she know! "yes I am tawni now can I go back to packing my umm... bra's?" I covered the mic and heard chad chuckle. "its not funny" I said to chad. "Is that Chad I hear?" she said curiously "NO! its just my imattion of him!" I said quickly. "Sonny is there something your not telling me?" "No! Never, hey I gotta go! COMING MOM!" I said loudly and hung up. "Geez can you be any louder?" I said and turned around. I then noticed we had felt asleep on the beach looking up at the moon and I could see the sun rising and I sat up and said "Hey chad look at the sun rise." he sat up too and leaned my head on him and smiled. "Your the best boyfriend ever." I said cheerfully. I smiled hugely and got up and grabbed my heels and dress and slid the dress back on. I put the heels up by the blanket and water over the water and felt it on my feet. I smiled bigger and twirled around and I felt a part of warms around me and I turned to face Chad and smiled. "Sonshine, thanks" I smiled and laughed "For what?" "For making me the luckiest guy in the world" I kissed him. I deepened the kiss and smiled while kissed him I moaned a little. "hmm Chad...I need...To...Go Home..." I said between breathes.

Finally after needing to gain more breathe he pulled back and picked me up bridal style and put me back in the passenger seat of the car and I waited till he had put the blanket away and I looked at the sun raise more and I smiled and looked down then I felt my head being tilted up and he said "Your better then that don't worry about it."i looked up more and he drove away. On the way home I smiled and said "Thanks, I really don't deserve you Chad." "Yes you do plus I should be saying that!" I looked at him and then saw we in the parking lot just talking and I then kissed him fast and then as we got into I slowed down and then he slipped him tongue in my mouth and our mouth's just moved together perfectly. I then moved my hand to the back of his head and felt his soft hair and moved my hand up to his hair. Then I pulled back and smiled then showed teeth after a little and looked into those blue icy eyes and looked out and giggled. "Chad, how much do you like me?" I said asking him "Lot, whole lot." he kissed me again and I pulled back "Chad, do you like me for me?" I asked though the kiss he said "Yeah I always will Sonny" I pulled away and said "I gotta go now Chad, im sorry!" I got off the car and he did too. "Wanna walk me up?" he nodded and walked with me. He got out of the car and I grabbed his arm and he walked me up to my apartment. "Thanks, see ya at work later." I gave him a peck on the lips and then I said bye and he left. I closed and the door and gave a loving sigh. "wow" I said softly. I walked quietly to my room and fell on the bed. Soon sleepiness came over me and I felt a relief of insecurity gone.

The following morning I woke up and smiled hugely and walked out spinning of my room. "Whats got you so happy?" I heard my mom say "My date." I smiled more and hugged her. "Wow her date must have been something if you never came back till 6 am" I put an awkward smile on and ran fast to my room. Once the door was closed I squealed and fell on backwards onto my bed.

The next time I woke up it was the next day and realized I had missed work by accident! "Dammit" I said lightly. I looked at my phone and saw 10 text messages from chad "Hey m'lady how are you?" I saw the next one pop up "Hey you still sleeping?" the next one popped up quickly "Hey why aren't you at work?" the next one pooped up and said "Sonny are you ok?" "Chad here sonny please answer." "I'm worried" "I called and heard your sleeping" "Can I come over tomorrow?" "Well im coming over anyways" "Hey almost to your place." I got up and hurried to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Hair was everywhere it was in the wrong place's, and some was in my face. I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled looking satisfied.

"Sonny some handsome boy is here with flowers and in a tux!"my mom yelled. I brushed my hair quickly and was still wearing my dress from the date so I figured it was good so I fixed it up and pulled it up to where it was suppose to be and grabbed my heels and laced them up quickly and "Chad what are you doing here?" I said surprised. "You didn't get my text's did you?" I threw my phone on my bed and sat down on it. "Yep none!" I said and he came and sat by me "hey are you ok?" I looked down and said "yeah" he tilted my chin up "really?" my phone then starts going off and plays "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green. "Really sonny?" I nodded and jumped up and sat back down on my phone, the music stopped and I said "Yes really!" I said while jumping off my bed grabbed my phone and pushed it under a pillow. He grabbed it and said "You got my text messages?" "Well... not till I woke up witch was about 10 mins ago, so tenchally I never got them..." I said fading "Sonny! How did that happen?" he said worried "I dont know" I looked down again and I said "i just wish you were here to see what happened." I said lightly and quietly "Sonny something wrong?" he asked I shook my head when something was wrong. Tawni had fallen for me. Thats what was wrong. Tawni did not know that I had fallen for two people. One Chad, one Tawni. "Whats wrong Sonny?" he said presitenly. "I have fallen for you" I say lightly look up into his eyes. He lightly tilts my chin upward and I see that I was leaning infor a kiss and so was he. "Same here Son shine." I hear him before I feel his soft lips. It was slow and now I felt the bittersweetness of the kiss. We got deeper into the kiss and I felt a smile on his face appear. It felt like nobody but me and chad were alive, like the room was gone and we were on a cloud floating were nobody could stop us. Felt like cupid came early this year and shot both of us with his arrow.

I flug my arms around him and sucked on lip and he soon followed by skimming my lips with his tongue asking for access to my month and I let him in after some teasing. He played with my tongue and betwwen beathe's I swore I heard him say "i loved you since I met you" I let it go and went on with kiss. He got really into it and soon got into a big makeout session where I pulled his shirt off quickly following the whole "I love you" thing and he took the dress off. I then noticed that my door was left open and I quickly closed it and locked it quickly. I went back to kissing him like I was before and when I ran back to kiss him we both fell on my bed and I laughed though the kiss. I run my finger though his hair and smile. I broke the kiss and said "Chad do you really love me?" he nodded and said "Ever since I met you I loved you." then I heard my mom yell "Hey im going to the store! You kids be good!" I heard the door slam shut and I pushed Chad back on the bed and kissed my more at he put his hands though my hair. "Chad I love you too." I smiled and I felt his hands reach for my back but pulled me closer instead of what I thought he was gonna do. "Why dont you take me while im vanerable? Any guy would" he then sat up and looked serious "One, Im not just any guy. Two, I would never dis-respect the girl I loved since day 1" I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too Chad" I said, He smiled and said "Sonny would you ever brag to your friends that your dating me?" I shook my head.

I went back to kissing him passinatly and felt him pull me closer, I felt his hands near my clasp of my bra but he let go off my back and heard a voice loud and fimilar "Sonny im home! Come help with the grocries!" I heard. I jumped off the bed and pulled on some sweats and a white hang low t-shirt. "Chad be right back, put your clothes on then come out and help." I walked out quickly slipped on my flip-flops and went to work. I grabbed a bag and hands went numb immdently. "ow" I said and pulled it up. "man up Sonny" I heard my mom say and I brought the stuff inside. "Chad, get your lazy ass out here!" I yelled. "Coming Sonny!" he yelled back "Wow you two already sound like a married couple." I nodded my head in agreement. If only she knew.

Later that day when Chad was gone Tawni came over and let me tell you it went a little like this.

-FlashBack-

"Hey Tawni" I said while I was laying on the couch reading this new book eveyone liked called "_If Only Things Could Get Worse" _I was on the fifth chapter reading the line "_ Darnell took the flower out of Cinda's hand put it in her hair. That moment She felt a sudden shake of the ground and went inside dragging Darnell with her to safety. Cinda knew what was happening and heard a couple lights fall with the crashing of the bulbs them self, a crashing from her room and saw a picture fall" _ I wanted to keep reading but Tawni grabbed the book out of my hand and read out loud "Cinda went straight for the basement and felt the shake of the ground move more making her move from side to side. Danell followed but soon Cinda looked back and saw him gone." Tawni stopped and put the book on the table and I said "What the hell Tawni?" she then said "Your room now" said "Now" angerly. I walked to my room and strunted my way there also. Once we both got there she closed the door and locked it. She qucikly then pushed my aginst a wall and crashed her lips onto mine with the taste of pina colda. I pulled back fastly and said "What the hell" she smiled and said "Oh, I love that song!" then crashed her lips back on mine reconnecting them. She moved fastly and took the low cut shirt off quickly then worked her hands running them up and down my body. I felt a slight reflect of doing the same back but I kept control. She put my hands on her chest but I pulled them off quickly keeping control. I lost control soon after a couple mins and felt up her ass squeezing it.

Then I felt guilt in my chest and said to myself "I love Chad more" over and over quickly. Now this is what I was hoping nobody had to go though right now. I then felt her hands on mine again and took my hand and pushed them down her shirt while she had her arms around my ass. I wrapped my legs around her waist and walked over to my bed where she laid me down and got on top of me. I wanted to push her off right then and there but I could not without her yelling at me tomorrow and maybe telling the whole world though her twitter. I took my hand out of her shirt regaining control over my body. I took my lips off her's and opened eyes. I looked around and she pushed her lips back onto mine shoving her tongue into my mouth this time and I felt my body again loosing control and without me wanting to my hands took over and took her shirt off quickly. I moved my hands up to her neck and took my lips off her and started kissing her down to her neck then down slowly to her chest. I was still repeating in my head "I love Chad more" over and over. I kissed her down to her breast and heard a moan escape her lips. I kissed them silencing the sound. I kissed down and around her bra then kissed more down to her stomach and then her bellly button and stopped there. I saw her hand and quickly went back up slowing kissing every inch of her body again making sure not to miss any place.

I then had one thought that left me spinning out of control "I had lost control of my body." I felt the touch of tawni on me and I moaned quietly. My mom had left for the week to go back to Wisconsin to take care of my grandmother who had been diagnosed with cancer. Shoved her lips back onto mine and I felt something completely out of control. I had felt lust for her. It was completely unintentionally not planned. I smiled though the kiss and kept sucking on her lips slowly. "Hmm" I said humming into her mouth. I put my hands around her neck. I then went back to her neck and sucked on it till she pushed me away and looked in the mirror. "Wow sonny." she said blushing. she then came back to me and kissed my collarbone then went to my neck as well. I let her go and would say that Chad did it when we got to work and he saw. I will just say that it happened and he forgot about it. He would probably punish himself for forgetting but I at this moment loved Chad more then anything. Then in the middle I accidentally moaned "Love..." she stopped in her tracks and I forced a kiss so she could not ask questions. (A/N while working on this chapter im watching a SWAC marathon all season 2 eps) then I felt a vibrate in my pants and pulled back and checked the text "Hey we gonna do 'Will It Blend' at my house wanna come and play?" it was a text from Nico. She took the phone and threw it somewhere.

-Flash Back Over-

I shuddered at the moment and ran to my room I looked at the love bite on my neck called a hickie. I grabbed my shirt and put it on quickly then thought about the hickie. I could just tell Chad it was his doing but he would brag that I was his. I liked the sounding of that. I'm Chad's girl. That's what I would be called. Tawni was passed out on my bed and I asked already if I could got over to work. I secretly wanted just to hear for one second "That's Chad's girl, Sonny" I smiled and put some make-up over the red bump. It was barley covered and I decided that I would say that Chad did that to me. He would forget I would just say its ok and I smiled. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room quietly closing the door too. I walked to the entrance door quickly and opened it then closed it quickly. I ran down the apartment stairs.

I got the entrance of the apartment building and walked quickly to my truck. Feeling the shake I always did I slammed my key in the ignition and I heard a little noise of it starting then it shook more and started completely I drove to the quickly to Condor Studio's parking lot. I quickly also parked and saw Chad's black convertible he named "Prosha". It fitted the car and good choice too for the car. I quickly walked past check in saying to josh "check me in, Sonny Munroe" i walked straight up to the_ "Mackenzie Falls" _stage and walked though the stage door to the actual set. I saw nobody praticing so i sturted to Chad's dressing room. I heard a groan and i walked in and said "Whats wrong Chad?" i said jumping on his bed next to him. I looked around the dressing room and saw it was way bigger then Tawni's and mine put together. I then started kissing him from his lips and then his chin and he said nothing. I was determined to make him say something.

I kissed his neck and sucked there alittle bit. Then i heard "Hey sonny way is there a hickie on your neck?" he looked at me and smiled "Did i give you that m'lady?" i nodded and he said "Then they know your 'Chaddy's girl.'" he kissed it. I felt my phone go off with my ringtone and i went to awnser it but Chad stopped me and started kissing me instead. In the background i heard "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green playing like it always did.

_"I See You Driving Round Town With The _

_Girl I Love and I'm Like Forget You!_

_I Guess The Change In My Pocket Wasn't_

_Enought, And I'm Like Forget You!_

_And Forget Her Too!_

_Said If I Was Richer, I'd Still Be With You._

_Ain't That Some Shhh..._

_Although The Pain In My Chest _

_I Still Wish You The Best With A, Foget You!"_

i heard playing in the background like the music in a movie playing at just the right mood or tone of the scene. It kept playing over once again and silenced. I went back to kissing him slowly. His lips tasted sweet as candy. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and kissed him again slowly.

I heard my phone again and groaned. I then picked it up and awnsered it. "Hello?" then i heard a bunch of people in the background and sounded like a fimilar place. _"_yes is this Sonny Munroe?" i took a deep breath "Yes it is, can i help you." i heard a break "Yes your friend nico is in the hospital." i then went into shock and dropped my phone. It stopped the call and i yelled "Shit! Nico is in the hospital!"

* * *

**Xoxo,**

**Liz**


	4. Sonny May Be Teasing,Chad

**Hey guys I just wanna say that im sorry for not informing you guys that I changed my username to lovemusicgrl and that im also sorry for this such short chapter. I have writer's block but check out my new story of a version of scream. You dont have to see the movie to understand it but you can if you wanna understand it more. The story will be called 'Nothing is Scarier' also rated M. Anyways I dont know if I need a disclaimer anymore because techanilly sonny with a chance is cancelled and replaced with 'so random'. Also Im soooo sorry that it has been so long. I promise I will make it up next chapter and well #StayStrong. Also who saw the Demi 20/20 interview? I watched it and my brother actually got into to it a lot. I love you guys.**

**[UpDate] So I thought that I left that a little dramatic point so I added more because I was looking over this and I wanted more on it just because I want you guys to be able to read more. At the last line I thought when I read it just today I was like, that makes it sound like Nico dies at that moment which he does not so enjoy the extra! Love you guys! I could have never made this without your support. **

**{Website Updates!}**

**Also check out my new tumblr for all demi updates **

**demilovatoupdates(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Don't Forget my twitter,**

**Lovemusicgrl(Mine) or DemetriaGotMe([NEW] Co-Owner/ Best Friend)**

"What Nico is in the hospital!" I yelled "Why?" said Chad calmly. I grabbed Chad's face and crushed my lips onto his hoping the calmness would spread to my heart and mind. I pulled away and felt tears swell in my eyes. I stared into his icy blue eyes that I could not seem to pull away from. "Sonny calm down, he's gonna be ok." then he pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shirt. I pulled back and saw mascara all his shirt. I stifled a laugh and broke out laughing. "Look at your shirt!" I said between laugh's. He looked down and laughed at the black half circles on his shirt and smiled. "don't worry I have another shirt I can wear. I hated this shirt anyways." he pulled the shirt off fast and I stared at his tanned toned abs I remembered from the beach date. He always calls them 'Chabs' a copyrighted version of abs and chad. "Nico might die Chad how can I calm down. He got in a hit and run accident! He got hurt so badly that he cant breathe properly!" I said sobbing at the same time. I felt him pat my back and I put a weak smile on. "Thanks Chad" I said smiling again and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

I felt him hold me tight and I smiled. "Chad I need to go to the hospital." I said pulling away. "its ok." he said smiling too. "I'll drive you there." I looked at him "Thanks Chad." I said and hugged him. I buried my head in his chest. He stroked my hair and held me close. I pulled away so that he could put on a new shirt and said "When your done, can we go to hospital?" i asked him. He nodded. "Sonny if Nico dies what will happen with 'So Random'?" he asked. I shrugged. "We will find a replacement. Grady will have his best friend replaced." i started crying again think about how grady would lose his best friend since they were both 7. "Grady will die inside if Nico dies. His best friend dying. Seeing his best friend dying. See a brother to me die" i sniffled and grabbed a pillow. "Sonny he wont die. If he does i will be there for you and Grady" i said hoping to cheer me up. "Chad lets go now." Chad put his new black v-neck tee on and we left his dressing room. We made our way to the exit of the studio and walked out hand in hand and walked to his also black convertible. I let go of his hand and he walked over and opened the passenger seat door.I hoped in and he got in on the otherside. "Sonny he will be ok, i promise." before he started to drive i kissed him.

I pulled back and he started driving. "Chad i know have said this before but why do you like me? physical, emotional, personaliy, bet, both one and three?" he shook his head "well one and three but because mainly your real and not fake were you get a stupid nose job or boob job just to get noticed." i blushed. He kept looking at me adoringly then i looked at the road "Chad look out!" i yelled and he moved before we could get hit. "Keep you eyes on the road. not me!" he looked forward locking his eyes on the street now. "Sorry" he said under his breath. Once we got to the hospital half alive we went straight to the lady at the desk. "Nico Harris" i said in a panic tone. The lady just stared at the computer screen not once looking at us and said "C220" she said in a monotone. "Hurry up Chad!" i said while he was just scrambling to the elevator door. Once Chad got control, i pressed the button calling the elevator. A seconds later the elevator door opened empty and we both walked in. "Chad, Grady wont let you replace Nico as a best friend." i said calmly. looking over at him he said "I know" we intertwined. fingers and i leaned in while closing my eyes and kissed him softly but at the same time passionately. Our lips moving together perfectly like meant for each other. I then guided my tongue into his mouth and our tongue's moved together perfectly. He pulled back when we heard a ding sayin the doors were ready to open. "Come on, C220" i grabbed his hand. "this way!" I said pulling him around a corner. I then saw 'C202' and I walked past it dragging Chad while we were walking down to Nico's room I held his hand tightly. I looked forward and saw his room. I nervously walked a little faster just to see if the rest o the cast was there already supporting him. Well we reached and what do you guess? Grady was only one. Yep nobody came except me or Grady. "hey Grady how's he doing?" I said hopefully. "Better then before but still can't breathe on his own." he says looking down. I look at Nico and see him bandaged up everywhere and he had tubes going up his nose and a oxygen mask on his mouth. I could hear the hard and loud breathing from Nico. "it's gonna be ok." I said.

His eyes shut closed and breathing got heavy then loud again. "Hurry up Zora!" I heard a familiar blonde say. "Geez Tawni, what's up with you now a days." I smiled. Typical Tawni. She came over to me and hugged me tightly crying into my shoulder. "Sonny. I heard what happened. He looks terrible." she said staring at him. Tears forming in her eyes. She wipes them away. "It's ok Tawni" I say trying to cheer her up. I pat her back. "Sonny what happened to us?" I shook my head. "What do you mean?" she pulled me aside "to US, did you forget the feeling when we kiss or have sexy intimate moments? That feeling, that us." she said. She pulled me inside the bathroom and as soon as the door closed she put her lips on mine. Attacking me her hands moved up and down my body. I pulled away harshly and quickly exited the bathroom. I then ran walked to Nico's hospital room. He look as badly as I left him before. I sat down next to Chad and gave him a kiss on the lips quickly then went back to watching Nico helplessly. "Chad, you really would be nice to Grady if Nico dies?" I questioned. He nodded happily.

"Thanks so much Chad" I said smiling. I smiled bigger and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked at Nico and slowly then fell asleep. What was I gonna do with Tawni? Who would I chose Tawni or Chad? So many unanswered questions that I needed to figure out.

When I woke up I was being shook awake by Chad. Getting help from Tawni too. "Dammit Sonny wake up!" they both said to me quietly. I fluttered my eyes open saw that Nico's room was filled with nurses in white. "Nico is having a problem breathing with the help they were giving him. He is not taking it in." they both panicky look. "Calm down Nico is strong he will survive. I hope" saying this hopelessly. "Grady keeps thinking Nico is gonna die and im sick of it!"

"Tawni, Chad, Grady, Zora!" they all looked at me "Clam Down!" I said they still worried calmed down. "You may come in now." we all rushed to the room and saw Nico there almost dead and the heart rate monitor beeping slowly.

I pulled Chad aside and said "We should just go home. Your place or mine?" actually I gave that a thought "Yours." I said strongly. He knew my mom was home and we wanted to cuddle and relax (which my mom would not let us) so I said it before he could say mine. I walked down the hall quietly looking at the pastel scrubs and occasional doctor's walking by. Chad grabbed my hand and we both walked into the boring old tan-slash-white peeling of the walling elevator, which can I mention looked like it would break down like in an old scary movie. I was pulled into the empty elevator door and as soon as the doors closed and we heard the _Ding!_ of the elevator.

Chad pushed me up against a wall and attacked my neck. It actually felt really good. While he suck on my neck I let a tiny moan out and I felt him start kissing up my neck slowly. _I cannot believe what we are doing right now._ I threw my arms around his neck and grabbed ahold and soon his lips touched mine. He first kissed me slowly at first then sucked on my bottom lip while me sucking his top. It became intense and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongue's intertwined. They played for while and then we both pulled away. I panted heavily. _Breathe. In and out. In and out. _I looked at Chad and he pushed the stop elevator button and he took my top off. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and smiled. His toned abs, sorry I mean 'chabs', where nice and tanned torso. _Breathe Sonny Breathe. _I kissed his neck then went down to his chest then lower. I stopped and arched my back. I felt a tingly spark in my stomach and felt Chad's kisses on my chest. He went then lower to my breast and kissed it he then went back up and kissed me more on the lips. I moaned again and Chad chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" I said. "you moan so quietly." I smiled "isn't that a good thing?" he smirked that arrogant but famous CDC smirk and kissed me again. I smiled again into the kiss and suddenly I knew my answer. "Chad..." I said thinking it was to myself but out loud. But also sounded like a moan.

He then released from the kiss and I started grinding against his chest and went down to the floor and back up. "hmmm.. Sonny" he moaned out lightly. "shit" I said feeling his already hard member. I then got down on my knee's and felt up his hardness. "Oh Chad have too been teasing to much?" I said in a husky sexy voice. I then smiled. I then went up again and wrapped my legs around his waist then crushed my lips on his. He pulled away. I had just started the game. I walked over to the start button and pushed it. I pulled my shirt up and he did too. I kissed one more time slowly. I pulled away and smiled. "you just love teasing don't you" I nodded and kissed him once more then I pulled away.

I walked out of the small room and I walked to his black convertible that we used to get there. He walked out smiling. "I'll get you back, watch" I did a fake gasp. "oh my!" i said in the facets voice and then leaned to his ear and whispered. "you can try but wont." then I walked inside the car and he drove me to his house. This is gonna be one hell of a night to remember.

**Xoxo,**

**Liz**


End file.
